Field
The invention described herein relates to a method for dispensing and an apparatus for dispensing.
Description of Related Art
Material dispensing units, such as caulking guns, are well known in the art. When a material container is used in combination with a dispensing unit, the structure of the material container is relied on to encapsulate, control, and maintain the movement of the contents. Material containers, however, flex under pressures exerted by dispensing units which leads to inconsistent application.
While the combination of material containers within dispensing units are known, it is desirable to improve the performance of a dispensing unit used in combination with the material containers.